herofandomcom-20200223-history
Human Kite
Human Kite Is the superhero alter-ego of Kyle Broflovski in South Park. He is portrayed by Matt Stone. He is also in the Franchise of Coon and friends like the others, he also fight crime against criminal with his friends, he also fight against Professor Chaos and other criminals and monsters, he also fight Mark Zuckerberg, but because of an argument with the others about their franchise the group split up and declare war on each other, they didn't play Coon and Friends since that. Until the game South Park: The Fractured But Whole, of course when he was still a drow elf he wonder where the new king go, after go to The New Kid house and told him Kupa keep was attacked , when they go to rescue the bard was hostage, Cartman reappear in Coon costume, his friends tell him that doesn't want to play super heroes, but Coon tell them that they had a mission in the future and that a cat is in danger. Of course he put on his Human Kite costume and go look for the cats, of course when The New Kid go to his house to help him , he cannot believe the coon just send a newbie to help him with his problem. Of course he tell The New kid that a other version of him is in his room, of course The New kid see that the other Human Kite was Kyle's cousin also called Kyle who disguise almost the same has him, of course his cousin jump from the bed and broke his nose, later he The New Kid confront the alternate version of Human Kite again after Kyle's said that his alternate version was back, wich he also cionfront Kyle's mother Sheila, after the fight Kyle tell his mother it was all his fault. Of course he also help the others to fight The Freedom Pals, but he seem that he was still friend with Toolshed, who he want to get back in their team, but Toolshed refuse since he was in a new franchise, Human Kite did get advantage of the offer Tooshed offer to he New kid earlier and go to the police station where they encounter The Freedom Pals again. Of course after saving Scrambles he was controlled by Doctor Timothy, but after The New Kid defeat him he learn that Timmy tried to help the two team to be togheter again, so, after seeing his work everyone agreed to be on The Freedom Pals side. When Mysterion call all The Freedom Pals to get back in the base, they discover much to their shock that Timmy scheme was destroyed, then he figured out Cartman was behind this because of his puppet hand, Cartman then escaped, of course after The New Kid torture Cartman they figured out where the parents of The New Kid was, of course after defeated all the monsters in Mephesto lab, he find out that Cartman made his cousin a mutant much to him and the others shock. He was also tricked by Mitch after The New Kid and Cartman came back of the past , after it they all stop Cartman and Mitch to become mayor it assumed by the player after their mission was over everyone return to their home. Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Friend of a Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Superheroes